1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to monitoring devices and, more specifically, to a device for determining the location of a remote control for an electronic device and alerting the user as to the location by generating an audible and/or visible alarm signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of monitoring devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,455,560; 5,598,143; 5,673,035; 5,686,891 and 5,790,021 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A locating device for locating a remote control device which is capable of controlling an electronic device, the electronic device being stationary and the remote control device being capable of controlling the electronic device from a remote location, is disclosed. The locating device comprises a transmitter portion incorporated with the electronic device and a receiver portion which is located within the remote control device. The transmitter portion comprises circuitry for transmitting a signal. The receiver portion comprises a first oscillator circuit which is adapted to oscillate when the transmitted signal is at the design center frequency of the first oscillator circuit. The receiver portion further comprises a second oscillator circuit which is adapted to begin oscillation after the first oscillator circuit begins to oscillate. The signal from the second oscillator circuit is amplified and provided to an audio oscillator circuit. A method of coding the signals is also disclosed.
A system for changing the function of a television set through a fixedly positioned signal box and a hand held remote beeper and for locating a plurality of beepers if lost including a remote control signal box located at a television set for changing the functions of the television set; a plurality of hand held beepers operatively coupled to the signal box for allowing the functions of a television set to be remotely changed; an emitter in the signal box for sending out a corresponding electrical signal to each of the beepers; a receiver in each beeper for receiving such a corresponding electrical signal, whereupon beeping noises are produced for locating each beeper.
A locator-paging system including a master kit and a plurality of sub kits, in which the master kit can be activated to transmit a searching signal to each sub kit, causing every sub kit to transmit an answering signal. The master kit generates a warning signal when at least one sub kit does not transmit an answer back. The master kit can also be actuated to transmit paging signals to the sub kits. As a result, the sub kits are actuated to generate a sound and light alarm when a paging signal from the master kit is recognized. Furthermore, the sub kits can be actuated to transmit a paging signal to the master kit which causes the master kit to generate a sound and light alarm, indicating which sub kit is calling.
A system for locating an object. The system includes an electronic device, a wireless transmitter for outputting a transmitted signal, and a receiver wherein one of the receiver or the transmitter is mounted within the electronic device and the other is positioned remote therefrom. The receiver comprises a wake up timer circuit for periodically generating a wake up signal, a wireless signal receiver being activated by the receipt of the wake up signal from the wake up timer circuit for generating a detect signal when the wireless signal receiver circuit receives the transmitted signal from the transmitter; and an audible signal generator circuit for generating an audible signal upon receipt of the detect signal from the wireless signal receiver circuit. The wake up timer circuit and the wireless signal receiver circuit are disabled when the audible signal generator circuit generates the audible signal.
A remote control holder includes a platform having two opposing long sides. A wall is disposed along each of the long sides and extends upwardly from the platform. Each wall includes a padded structure disposed along an inward facing surface thereof. The padded structure includes a flexible cover thereon. A first switch is disposed within one of the padded structures adjacent the cover. A remote control unit is of sufficient width for the remote control unit to depress the first switch by urging against the padded structures and the first switch when the remote control unit is placed on the platform with the bottom broad surface parallel to and touching the platform. The first switch is connected to a first power source and a timer circuit. The timer circuit is connected to a transmitter and configured to control the operation thereof. The remote control unit includes a second power source connected to a receiver, and the receiver connected to a sound generating circuit.
The present invention relates generally to monitoring devices and, more specifically, to a device for determining the location of a remote control unit for an electronic device and alerting the user as to the location of the remote control unit by controlling the remote control unit to generate an audible alarm signal.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a remote control monitoring device that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a remote control monitoring device which is able to aid a user of electronic equipment in finding a misplaced remote control.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a remote control monitoring device including a transmitting device located within the electronic equipment and a receiver device located in the remote control unit.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a remote control monitoring device wherein activation of the transmitting device causes a signal to be transmitted to the receiver device and activates an audible alarm within the remote control device.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a remote control monitoring device including recharge terminals for receiving power from a cradle within which the remote control unit may be stored, the power being provided to recharge the remote control device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a remote control monitoring device that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a remote control monitoring device that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A remote control monitoring device for aiding a user in locating a remote control unit for an appliance is disclosed by the present invention. The remote control monitoring device includes an alarm signal transmitter for selectively generating and transmitting an alarm signal, a receiver connected to the remote control for receiving the alarm signal and an alarm signal generator connected to the receiver for generating an audible alarm signal upon receipt of the alarm signal by the receiver. The user is able to locate the remote control by moving to the source of the audible alarm signal. The alarm signal transmitter is connected to the appliance and an activation button for activating the alarm signal transmitter to generate and transmit the alarm signal is provided on the appliance. A cradle is provided connected to a side of the appliance for receiving the remote control therein. The cradle includes a connection wire for connection to a power source and a power terminal and the remote control includes a recharge terminal for connecting to the power terminal on the cradle for recharging a power source of the remote control.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.